Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning™ (demo)
The demo of Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning™'''Trademarked in the current title screen. is a horror game developed and created by Micah McGonigal in March 31, 2018. The demo won 2nd place in Meta Game Jam. In July 14, 2018, a kickstarter was released, it tells the fans to help make Baldi's Basics a full game with new characters, new subjects, new items, randomly generated maps and field trips, as said by Micah in the kickstarter's video. If the kickstarter reaches $50.000, it will start to develop and release in 2019. In the same date when the kickstarter was launched, a sequel was released, titled as '''Baldi's Basics - Field Trip, which also represents the upcoming feature of the expanded game; field trips. A possible new character named "Dr. Reflex" was announcedBaldi's Basics In Education And Learning™ - Kickstarter. Plot School is out, but the Protagonist's friend forgot his notebooks at Here School. He can go to get the notebooks, but will be late for Eating Practice. The player, as "The Protagonist", must collect all the notebooks. Baldi loves to challenge his students, so the Protagonist must answer some math questions in order to get the notebooks. Controls The Controls are the keys or buttons that are used to navigate and move the Protagonist. The game's controls are listed as following: *'WASD:' Move *'Left Click:' Pick-Up Items & Interact With Doors & Notebooks *'Right Click:' Use Selected Item *'Scroll Wheel / Numbers 1, 2 and 3:' Select Item *'Shift:' Run *'Spacebar:' Look Behind & Jump In Playtime's Minigame Gameplay Game By selecting a mode, Baldi appears near a door, greeting and waving to the Protagonist. The notebook that gets checked first will make Baldi greet the Protagonist with the You Can Think Pad™, which at first, it's usually normal. If passing the first notebook correctly, Baldi will give the Protagonist a Quarter and explains how items work. As of the second notebook, the final question is hardcoded and impossible, which forces the Protagonist to answer wrong and make Baldi aggresive. As of this, Baldi comes a threat and chases the Protagonist, slapping his ruler in the hand. Baldi can get faster per 1 question wrong. Also, as of the second notebook, other characters will appear: *Playtime *Principal Of The Thing *It's A Bully *Gotta Sweep *Arts And Crafters *1st Prize , when all the 7 notebooks are collected in Story Mode.]] Through the game, there are several items and mechanics. When the Protagonist gets the 7 notebooks, Baldi will yell to escape the school, and will go very fast. Exits start to turn into solid walls, with a Map of the school. Activating exits will cause the school to turn red and when 2 are activated a loud sound will play. The Protagonist must activate 3 / 2The Protagonist only needs to activate 2 exits if all the questions were answered wrong. and escape through the third / fourth. The ending depends, but Baldi still appears in every ending. If Baldi touches the Protagonist, a fatal Game Over will happen via a jumpscare. Endings *'Normal Ending:' The Normal Ending is a ending that can be earned by doing the game normally. *'Secret Ending:' The Secret Ending is a ending that can be earned by answering all questions wrong. Characters *'The Protagonist:' The main protagonist. It must collect the 7 notebooks of his friend. Due to the game being a first-person perspective, its face remains unseen until Micah confirms it. *'Baldi:' The main antagonist. At first, a nice person but then an abusive and horrifying person. He is a teacher and loves Math and possibly other school subjects. *'Playtime:' A supporting character. She is a student who roams in Here School, looking for students to play jump-roping with her. She is currently the only female character. *'Principal Of The Thing:' The secondary antagonist. He is the bossy principal of Here School, and punishes the students that break the School Rules. *'It's A Bully:' The tertiary antagonist. He is the bully and a student of Here School. He blocks pathways and the Protagonist must give him items to pass. *'Gotta Sweep:' A supporting character. It serves as the janitor of Here School. It is a broom that cleans hallways fastly. It speaks in a loud and distorted tone. *'Arts And Crafters:' The quaternary antagonist. He is a shy sockpuppet that gets jealous of people that have more notebooks than him. He doesn't actually speak but produces static sounds. *'1st Prize:' A supporting character. It is a student that won 1st prize at Science Fair. It is a robot that loves hugs and transports itself by wheels. *'Friend:' A minor character. He is possibly a student and the reason of the quest. He forgot all his 7 notebooks in Here School. He is only mentioned in the story of the game. *'Filename2:' A minor character. He is a corrupted file that appears trapped in Baldi's Office. He speaks with a loud, distorted, static and corrupted voice. Easter Eggs *In the graphics configuration, there are graphics named 1999. The graphics clearly features doors with the number 99, referring to the graphics and the edutainment genre, which became popular in the 90's. **A Death Screen also features a cropped 99, which would later turn red and make a loud sound. This will cause a game crash and add strange archives at the game files. *The Secret Ending is earned by failing the 7 notebooks. Glitches Baldi *There is a glitch in which Baldi can corner the Protagonist in a classroom, but stays stuck and can't jumpscare it. However, if the Protagonist moves, Baldi will give a Game Over. **The Game Over can be avoided if looking down which often works or by using a BSoda. Playtime *Playtime's game can be stopped by standing in a door, which would close and end the game or getting pushed by Gotta Sweep or 1st Prize. *Sometimes when her rope is cut, she will recover in very few seconds and say "Let's play" again and again as well as overlaying in the Protagonist for a few seconds before coming back to normal. Principal Of The Thing *If the Protagonist close enough to him, it will not receive detention for breaking any rule. *If the Protagonist gets caught breaking a rule and enters the Principal's Office, he will get detention, but will be able to escape since the door is open. **This glitch was removed in V1.3, but however, if the Protagonist enters the Principal's Office, he will overlap in the Protagonist. This can be fixed by leaving the office, unglitching him. Gotta Sweep & 1st Prize *if Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize push the Protagonist at the same time, Gotta Sweep will stay stuck in 1st Prize. The two won't be able to do anything, but the glitch can be fixed. Trivia *The game is made with Unity Engine. *Baldi's Basics mostly consists of CGI Models in front view to look like 2D Objects. The only 3D Objects are furniture, lockers, food machines and walls. *Suggesting how Geography, Geology, Science, Spelling and History were mentioned in a teaser, most of them will probably appear in the expanded game. *The game is based off late 90's edutainment games. References Navigation Category:Baldi's Basics Category:Games